


Bleeding but Unbroken

by Tchell1



Series: One day I'll build a castle (with all these stones on my way) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Izzy is amazing, Jace is a good bro, M/M, Maryse is not a good mother, Protective!Izzy, Protective!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: “It’s a room, Maryse, in which you asked Magnus Bane to cast a spell.” Jace said to Maryse “A very specific spell that would not allow the person inside to feel anything. Do you remember this room?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of "Paved with good intention" and will make a lot more sense if read after the first part.
> 
> I did not read the books I only saw the TV series.

Maryse entered the meeting room at the Institute and saw Jace seated on the chair beside the table. He was leaning forward, both arms resting on his parted knees. His blue eyes were furious and calculating.

 

 _Oh, no, here we go with the temper tantrums_. She thought. Since Jace was rescued by Clary, Alec and Izzy, Maryse had felt a change on his behavior. Jace was becoming more unpredictable. Case in point: he looked like a caged animal.

 

Maryse would not be intimidated.

 

“What is it, Jace?” she asked instead of ‘Hello’. She thought about seating on the other side of the table but figured a more imposing approach would work better.

 

Maryse stopped in front of Jace, looking down at him.

 

To her complete shock, Jace did not seem to perceive what Maryse was trying to do. In fact, Jace’s posture became more relaxed, even if the furious eyes continued.

 

“I heard a story earlier this month.” He said calmly. “About a specific room at the Institute.”

 

Maryse rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, there are lots of secret rooms in here, Jace. We’re are at war and running an operation. Can you please move on with the subject?”

 

Jace’s eyes closed and opened again. The furious stare would not leave them. Maryse longed for the days when Jace had been reliable. Now, Jace was becoming as rebellious as Alec and Izzy.

 

“It’s a room, Maryse, in which you asked Magnus Bane to cast a spell.” Jace said “A very specific spell that would not allow the person inside to feel anything. Do you remember this room?”

 

Maryse felt her spine turning to ice. Jace’s stare did not falter. He got up and took the few steps that would put him right inside Maryse’s personal space.  

 

For the first time, Maryse felt fear. She was scared of Jace and of his feral eyes. She took a step back.

 

“Jace, you have to underst-” she started.

 

Jace pointed a finger at Maryse’s face, effectively shutting her up.

 

“Don’t ever get close to Alec again. If I find out you are responsible for anything else bad going on his life, you are going to answer to me.”  Jace said deadly.

 

Maryse believed in him. Jace was always intense and loyal to a fault. Looking back, she had made a terrible mistake. Alec had no self-preservation instinct and Jace had an over-protective tendency. She should not have allowed Jace and Alec to became parabatai.

 

She took a deep breath and prepared herself to argue what was no doubt one of the most stupid fights of her life. Maryse knew she had done the right thing.

 

“It was for his own good, Jace.” Maryse said explaining herself “Alec would have destroyed our family! You saw what happened at his wedding! He is all that everyone talks about!!”

 

Jace slapped the table hard, the sound echoing through all the room.

 

“Stop talking. Stop trying to justify you giving your own son nightmares and emotional scars. Alec had panics attacks since he was fourteen! He was unstable and irritable and it was all on you!”

 

Maryse matched Jace’s anger with her own.

 

“Now I’m the bad mother? I did everything I could to protect all of you! If that meant being though, then so be it! I would not allow you to suffer!”

 

Jace laughed.

 

“Is that what you think? That you were doing this for Alec’s own good?!?” Jace turned his back to Maryse. For a moment Maryse thought about leaving the room and her unhinged son behind. None of them understood the choices she had had to make.

 

“I stand by my decision. To this day, I still regret he met Magnus Bane.” She said firmly. “That warlock has always been more trouble than he was worth it. And now this!”

 

Jace slowly turned back to her, studying her in a way Maryse had never seen him do.

 

“If I were you, I’d be very careful around Magnus.” He said “You managed to wake an anger in him I have never seen. You made him co-responsible for his lover’s suffering. I don’t think you are prepared to face the consequences. Do I need to remind you whose son he is? Do I need to remind you he could blow up this whole place with a snap of his fingers?”

 

Maryse closed her eyes. Having Magnus Bane as an enemy was not good. Magnus was very powerful and very influent. The Institute would lose credibility. Also, Maryse was certain Magnus would tire of her son very quickly. And when that happened, Alec would come back to the Institute and his room would be there to help him.

 

“You are a fool if you think Magnus will do anything against me.” She finally said “Magnus is just using Alec to entertain himself. I tried talking to your brother about this. Magnus is dangerous and cannot be trusted.”

 

Jace took two steps stopping right in front of Maryse, eyes blazing and wild.

 

 _“You are such a fool, mother.”_ He whispered to her “Take my advice and avoid Magnus as much as you can.”

 

With that, he left the room, leaving Maryse with weak knees. For the first time she wondered if she should have done anything different regarding Alec.

 

_I should have just paid someone to remove all his emotions altogether._

 

___***___

 

Alec arrived at their loft only to find it in silence. Since he and Magnus came back from Alaska, his beautiful warlock did nothing else besides stay at the bedroom. There was no colorful bar at the leaving room, there was no music coming from the radio, there was no joy in Magnus eyes.

 

Alec sighed.

 

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Magnus at his laptop, probably talking to a client.

 

Magnus raised his head and give Alec a tentative smile, as if he still wasn’t sure how Alec could have forgiven him. Raziel, Alec wanted to barge into the Institute and demand his mother to undo all the hurt she had caused both him and Magnus.

 

“How are you today, my love?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus closed his eyes.

 

“I’m… better.”  He replied softly.

 

Alec nodded and got into the bed, seating himself behind Magnus, both arms around his waist.

 

“I forgive you. It was not your fault. I love you.”  Alec whispered.

 

Magnus opened his eyes again, showing Alec their beautiful yellow collor. He gave Alec another soft smile.

 

“I love you. I never want to hurt you again.”  Magnus said back.

 

The routine had started the day they arrived back. Magnus was so out of it that the only thing he could do was get into the bed. Alec went right after him, whispering words of reassurance and love. He never stopped doing so.

 

Alec gently kissed Magnus cheek.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I need to eat. I’m on patrol this night.”

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and three different course meals appeared in front of Alec.

 

“Choose whatever you want.” Magnus said.

 

Before Alec could come up with a reply, someone knocked on their apartment door.

 

Alec went to open it only to find Jace on the other side, eyes huge and wild.

 

“Hey, buddy!”  Jace said loudly irradiating a nervous energy. He got inside and clapped his hands “Well, you should know I threatened Maryse.”

 

“You what?!?” both Alec and Magnus, who was just outside the bedroom, exclaimed at the same time.

 

“What is wrong with you, _shadowhunter_?” Magnus asked.

 

“Why would you do such a thing?” Alec asked. Jace could be so unpredictable.

 

Jace raised both his arms up, clearly annoyed. Alec hated when Jace acted as with everyone else in the room was stupid and he was the only sane one. Most of the times, this meant Jace had a demented explanation for acting completely crazy.

 

“Because she hurt you both! What the hell, what is wrong with you two?” Jace said. He then, turned to Magnus “And let me point out that Alec is also a shadowhunter and this not an insult no matter how much you want it to be.”

 

_What?_

 

Alec looked back at Magnus. His warlock had his yellow eyes shining and almost completely black. Magnus was pissed.

 

“Alexander has nothing to do with how I perceive your little institution.”  Magnus whispered back.

 

Alec blinked. This was more emotion than Magnus had shown in all the days they came back.

 

“Well, good!” Jace said back to Magnus “I mean; I’d hate for me to start a revolution from inside the Institute only to realize you are not together anymore.

 

_What?!?_

 

“Ok, everyone, calm down.”  Alec said, putting himself between Jace and Magnus. He turned to Jace “You should not have talked to mother. What is done is done. I’m not even living at the Institute anymore.”

 

Jace shrugged and smiled unapologetically.

 

“She had it coming.”

 

Alec heard Magnus snort. It had been such a long time that he had heard that particular sound from Magnus that he immediately turned back to him.

 

“What?” Magnus said defensively “She did have it coming.” Magnus crossed his arms, yellow eyes alight “She is lucky she did not meet me yet.” He said ferociously.

 

“I told her that!” Jace said excited.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. In a blink it seemed he had gone from a gloomy afternoon to managing a kindergarten.

 

“Ok, you two. Let’s just take a step back.”

 

Meanwhile, Jace and Magnus had appearently reached a silent agreement because out of nowhere, Alec heard and actual laugher from Magnus. It was not a completely happy laugher, Alec could feel bitterness in there as well, but it was more happy than not.

 

“She should be so very afraid of me.” Magnus said confidently to Jace. He turned to Alec “By the angel, she- she almost took the most precious person of my life from me.” He said staring at Alec.

 

Alec felt his heart melt. The old Magnus surfaced back and was looking at Alec with love and adoration. Alec lost his breath and all rational thought.

 

“That- I don’t- _Raziel, I love you so much_.” Said Alec loosing hope of actually completing his train of thought.

 

Jace apparently took that as his queue to leave. Having completed his mission at the loft, which was to inform Alec and Magnus of how Maryse should tread very carefully with all of them, he gave them his goodbye and saw himself out.

 

Alec smiled back to Magnus.

 

“I forgive you. It was not your fault. I love you.”  He said much lighter than any of the other times.

 

Magnus got close to Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. He got on his tiptoes and gave Alec a small kiss on his lip.

 

“I love you. I never want to hurt you again.” Magnus said.

 

Alec raised Magnus up, laughing happily, letting himself hope they could overcome this obstacle and reach the other side stronger.

 

“We are going to be fine, my love.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear as soon as he put Magnus down again “We are going to re-write history and we will make it right this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me you destroyed that forsaken room” Izzy said, making Magnus' blood turn cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaple wanted to see Izzy, so here is Izzy.

Magnus was in kitchen, in the middle of a potion when his cell phone rang, Izzy’s name appearing on the screen. Putting the potion down, he answered.

 

“Hello, beautiful”

 

“Please tell me you destroyed that forsaken room” Izzy said, making Magnus' blood turn cold.

 

Magnus leaned on the counter and closed his eyes.

 

“How- how did you know?”

 

He heard Izzy sigh and then, heard her say three words that made no sense.

 

“Mom told me.”

 

Magnus opened his eyes again, counted to ten and tried to understand Maryse’s play. When he finally did, he felt his heart skip a beat. He should have known. Gathering his strength, he said:

 

“And now you want to know how Alec can still be with me? When I’m the one responsible for his suffering?” he asked with no emotion on his voice.

 

He saw the window glass crack and tried helplessly to keep his magic in check. He heard Izzy snort.

 

“You are so full of it, Magnus” Izzy replied.

 

The glass exploded in blue smoke. Magnus turned his back on it. He would deal with his lack of control latter.

 

“Izzy, just- just say whatever you want to say” he asked tiredly, feeling the bitter taste that always came whenever he was reminded of what he had done. It seemed he would never be free of this burden.

 

 _Well, dear, you more than anyone should know: Hell is paved with good intention._ He thought sardonically at himself, full of hate and sadness. _You deserve every agonizing moment you are living for all the hurt you caused Alexander._

 

 “How are you feeling?” Izzy’s voice came again, pulling Magnus back from the dark place he was in.

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“Hummm… I’m good?” he answered unsure.

 

“I know my mom. She told me because she expected me to react in a certain way. She was very disappointed when I did not immediately decide to hunt you down.” Izzy continued nonplussed. Magnus closed his eyes and left the kitchen. The cutlery had started shaking. “She became downright horrified when I told her she better never cross paths with me again.”

 

Magnus sat down on the sofa.

 

“You threatened her too?” he asked.

 

Izzy laughed.

 

“See, I went to Alec right after talking to mom. He already knew all this. He knew what you did, and he understood. He also told me Jace had already threatened her.” She stopped and took a deep breath and in a very soft voice, she continued “So, what I’m saying is: we got your back, gorgeous.”

 

Magnus felt an overwhelming love for Izzy and her big heart. She was not judging him. She was protecting him. She called to tell him he and Alec were not alone. Magnus’ eyes filled with tears. He would never understand how Maryse and Robert had managed to created such beautiful people.

 

Magnus heard the cutlery stop shaking and left out a relived laugh.

 

“That- that’s good to know.” He said to his phone, which was suddenly being crushed to his ear “I mean, Raziel, that is _so_ good to know.”

 

Izzy laughed again.

 

“Yeah, I figured you needed a bit of solace as well. I mean, me and Alec for an hour and a Half after I came to see him. I just- I really want to smash something right now, you know? Also, it was not fair that you would be all by yourself. You are family as well.” She said easily, immediately calming Magnus’ heart.

 

Izzy considered him _family_. A shadowhunter and a warlock. Magnus laughed back, even if a bit wetly.

 

“Thank you” he said sincerely “It means a lot”

 

Izzy snorted.

 

“Me and Jace will let you know when we plan the attack on Maryse”

 

_The what now??_

 

“The what?!” Magnus asked.

 

Izzy disconnected.

 

____***____

 

Alec arrived at the loft and found Magnus watching Say Yes to the Dress with Chairman Meow. Both of them had their yellow eyes glued on the screen and both of them looked at Alec as soon as they heard him arrive.

 

“Hey” Alec said, approaching Magnus and kissing his lovely warlock on the mouth. “How was the day?” he asked heading to the bedroom to change.

 

“Your sister called me” Magnus replied, making Alec go back to the living room.

 

_Oh, right._

 

“Maryse talked to her.” Alec said, explaining why Magnus got the call “I told her she should not bother you. That you were dealing with it.” Alec’s eyes found Magnus’ and he smiled softly and shrugged. “She wanted to talk to you anyway.”

 

Alec saw Magnus look down and blink slowly, as if in deep thought; his face was one of surprised wonder.

 

“She… she wanted to know how I was” Magnus said softly “As if I was not the one that hurt you.”

 

As always, Alec’s heart constricted. By the angel, he wanted to just make all the hurt disappear; his and Magnus’. He wanted Maryse to have never done anything like this.

 

“I forgive you. It was not your fault. I love you.” Alec said approaching Magnus and enveloping him in a tight hug. “Izzy thinks the same way.” He said kissing Magnus front “Let her love you, Magnus.”

 

Magnus hugged Alec back.

 

“I don’t understand how.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s neck. Alec felt his heart break. “How can you all forgive me?”

 

Alec kissed him again.

 

“Because we can. Because you matter.” Alec replied. “I love you, darling” Alec said again, using one of Magnus’ favorite nicknames for him.

 

Magnus kissed him on the mouth fiercely, making Alec’s legs weak.

 

“She also threatened Maryse.”Magnus said, moving his kisses to Alec’s cheek and neck.

 

Alec laughed.

 

“The line is getting bigger and bigger, my love.”

 

Magnus pushed away from Alec, meeting his eyes with a ferocious look.

 

“They will need to get to her first.”

 

Alec blinked and then blinked again and then opened two wide eyes; the meaning of Magnus’ sentence finally being understood.

 

“Magnus you are not going after my mother!”

 


End file.
